Breaking Up is Hard to Do
Breaking Up is Hard to Do is the 9th season 7 episode of Kids Incorporated and 115th episode overall. In this episode, Ana's father (played by special guest Barry Williams) shows up on a business trip; leaving Ana neglected when he was unable to spend much time with her. Plot Summary Following the opening song ("Pump Up the Jam"); the kids notice Eric and Ana were acting pretty excited for very different reasons. Ana's father was visiting her and her mother with big news (Ana thinks her parents, who were divorced, were getting back together); while Eric proudly boasts of a date with Victoria...which he technically didn't ask her out on, setting up "This Old Heart of Mine". Both Ana and Eric finish the song with disappointment. Ana gets the phone, then learns her father was stuck in a business meeting that ran long. He promises he won't be much longer, but after Ana explains her plans; he had to leave after dinner; but he did get a promotion but had to leave the next day, leaving a dejected Ana to walk outside. Meanwhile, the reason for Victoria's absence is clear; as it turns out Victoria never made a definite commitment to come to the show. Ana then explains why her father didn't show, then walks back out ("If You Asked Me To"). Robin then attempts to cheer up her cousin, but Ana had become convinced her dad didn't care. Robin, concerned that Ana's hopes were too high, then attempts to console her and convince Ana and her dad to have a talk ("Real Love"). Flip then appears to let Ana know her father had arrived. The two talk about how the divorce impacted each of them, then Ana's dad explains that he had managed to get things set up so he could stay for another day. Apparently, Victoria showed up as well...along with her boyfriend. Eric happily agrees to treat everyone to burgers, setting up closing song "Don't Ever Go". Kid Cast * Eric Balfour - Eric * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin * Anastasia Horne - Ana * Haylie Johnson - Haylie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Charon Aldredge * Brian Friedman * Jennifer King * Marcus Janssen * Tony Perrin Guest * Barry Williams as Ana's Dad Songs * "Pump Up the Jam" (Technotronic cover; lead vocals by Kenny, Haylie and Eric) * "This Old Heart of Mine (Is Weak for You)" (The Isley Brothers cover {also recorded by Rod Stewart}; lead vocals by Haylie, Robin and Ana) * "If You Asked Me To" (Patti LaBelle cover; lead vocals by Ana) * "Real Love" (Jody Watley cover; lead vocals by Ana) * "Don't Ever Go" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Kenny and Ana) Trivia * This episode marks the first of two episodes to feature a former cast member of The Brady Bunch with Barry Williams' appearance. The following year saw Florence Henderson appear in the 1992 episode "We Love Granny". * The song "Real Love" marked the third and final appearance of the "door set"; after "How Will I Know" from the 1986 episode "Crush on You" and "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" from the 1987 episode "You've Got the Wrong Date". * "Pump Up The Jam" is the only song in this episode where Ana didn't sing lead. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 7 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Ken Lipman Category:Episodes directed by David Grossman